User blog:GreyFang82/Barren: Speed Calculations
Time to get some real Calculations for the verse instead of just statements and such. Alright first thing is first we need some givens I'll separate each key into different sections but I will start with First and go to Third World, but leaving Endgame off (Spoiler reasons). Now, what is the starting range? Since both characters were raised as boxers and their basic attacks and some of their moves need direct contact, the starting range should be around or equal to their reach. According to this website, most people's arm span is equal to their height. Since both boys are the same height both have an arm span of 6 feet 3 inches (75 inches). Next we simply divide by two and that is more or less their reach: 37.5 inches (0.9525 meters). Though it may be shorter considering this may include some of the chest, but the longer the reach the lower the speed so this is fine for a low-ball. World 1 Fang has a skill that is able to break through the sound-barrier so we will assume he is swinging it at 343 m/s. Now since Fang swings his sword horizontally when he does his attack that breaks sound, we have to find out his arc. Since this is able to cleave in as straight line in front of him we'll assume he swings it 45 degrees in front of him. In order to dodge this attack they need to move 45 degrees from his center. Meaning we will have to do a circle. The radius of this circle is 0.9525 C = 2 x Pi x R => C = 2 x Pi x 0.9525 = 5.98 meters 360 / 45 = 8 meaning they need to move 1/8th of 5.98 meters to dodge it. 5.98 / 8 = 0.7475 meters. Now Projectile Dodging Formula time (0.7475) x (343) / (0.9525) = 269.178478 m/s or Subsonic+ World 2 Fumes uses electricity, flamethrowers, and can cause spontaneous explosions via chemical reactions. Electricity moves at 556 m/s and the speed for an explosion is at least Mach 22, or 7546 m/s. Now just like before we will be using the circle method but this time we need to use 180 degrees since he is able to summon electricity and explosions from both hands which can cover everything directly in front of him. Since either Conrad or Rudy would likely be directly in front of Fumes this means they simply need to move 90 degrees to the left or right in order to dodge this attack. 90 degrees is 1/4th of 360 meaning its 5.98 meters / 4 = 1.49500 meters moved. Now Projectile Dodging Formula time Electricity (1.49500) x (556) / (0.9525) = 872.671916 m/s or 2.554 Mach (Supersonic+) Explosion (1.49500) x (7546) / (0.9525) = 11843.853 m/s or 34.53 Mach (High Hypersonic) World 3 The person they fight on this world is Ubermensch, he is completely cybernetic an his signature attack is... you guessed it. LASER EYE! Now, is this a laser made of light? Well there is a small little event that happens if you've bought a little metal badge from the Inter-Dimensional Shopkeeper, there is a small chance that the laser reflects off the badge and back to Uber. Otherwise there is no other way to tell. 299792458 m/s is the speed of light. Now the thing is, since these are from an eyeball, we have to find the diameter of the laser. According to this paper the diameter of a human eyeball is 21 to 27 mm. Now since the laser can only as large as the diameter of the eye, Conrad and Rudy only need to move just enough to dodge it. Taking the low-end they simply need to move 22 mm (0.022 meters) to dodge it. Now Projectile Dodging Formula time (0.022) x (299792458) / (0.9525) = 6924340.24 m/s or 0.023 SoL or 2.3 percent the Speed of Light (Sub-Relativistic) Results End of World 1 - Rudy, Conrad, and Fang are Subsonic+ (269.178478 m/s) End of World 2 - Rudy, Conrad, and Fumes are Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Mach 2.554 to Mach 34.53) End or World 3 - Rudy, Conrad, and Ubermensch are Sub-Relativistic (2.3% SoL) Category:Blog posts